brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Lego-dark-knight0518
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- UltrasonicNXT (Talk) 15:59, January 15, 2012 |} yo did you make that photo you added? --THE FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT~ 22:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC)MASTER SPECTRA Work In Progress Please do not edit a page if it has this template on it: . Thanks, Article creation Great work creating that article, it was very well done! However, there are a few other things you could do when making an article in the future that would make them even better: * Instead of leaving a black space, type "unrated" in the rating box * Add relevant categories (for the page you created, I added the categories Category:Legends of Chima, Category:2013, and Category:Promotional- see also our Category Guidelines) Thanks, and keep up the good work! :) Hey, Just so you know, although many sets such as Chima have been released early in places, for consistency and such, we count them as being released in 2013. However, feel free to add the fact they are available in December 2012 in certain places to the notes of the article. Thanks ~ CJC 17:59, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Iron Man Visor Where did you get Iron Man/War Machine's Visor on LDD? I just clicked on the LDD icon, and it said that it needed to update. After waiting a minute or two, I went to the "LDD Extended", hoped for that visor, clicked on the cowboy hat, and there it was. I literally jumped in my seat when I saw it. And now I'm currently building a hall of armors. Well, yeah. =P Lego-dark-knight0518 (talk) 20:42, March 26, 2013 (UTC) hi I was wondering where did you get the series 11 CMF photos from can you put up the other photos? RE: Who Won? 1st. BFN 2nd. Jpw 3rd. Czech X-Men Sets I love your X-Men sets. I suggest you try making a Cerebro. --Knight ** Thanks, I really appreciate it. Oh and thanks again for the Cerebro idea. I'll think about it. Lego-dark-knight0518 (talk) 22:55, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Laketown Pics Where did you get those new pictures? Does the location have any other new ones? BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind. Found it. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:51, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Did you find them on Flickr? I did.Lego-dark-knight0518 (talk) 00:37, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Nah, here. :P http://brixit.se/blog.asp It looks like the original source too. BrickfilmNut (talk) 00:38, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Flash Pics Were did you get those new flash pictures? -- Thanks for the link! -- :No problem! Lego-dark-knight0518 (talk) 20:16, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Gold Brick * =O :Oh :My :Gosh NECK + NECK! Hi this is CheetahBricks and you have been my fav since i sign into this wiki. I just realized we are in the same spot, WT?